


天作之合

by barkinggg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkinggg/pseuds/barkinggg
Summary: 拉达梅尔和他的房客罗宾都拥有各自的秘密





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特勤组paro  
有卡纸哥哥友情客串

拉达梅尔 法尔考有在周末睡懒觉的习惯。

这天同以往的每一个周末都没太大差别，太阳自东方爬升到一定高度，然后在他房间里留下一道明亮的光条。他的眼皮轻轻颤抖，几秒钟之后他意识清醒，适应光线后睁开眼。

哥伦比亚人从自己柔软的大床上起来，他的上半身赤裸着，男人走到窗前伸了个懒腰，随后拉开窗帘让阳光照在他的皮肤上，肌肉的线条在他身上呈现出一种健康的美感。

但他并不在意这个，因为落地窗外的不远处，在他每天最先看见的小花园里，他的房客，罗宾 范佩西正穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，还有塑胶手套和围裙，他穿得活像一个园丁，旁边甚至还有他的修剪工具组合箱。不过他修剪枝叶的技术的确不错，法尔考看他拿着水管在自己的小花园里摆弄，然后思考，是不是每个荷兰人都生而就会侍弄这些花草。

几秒钟后他放弃寻找答案，转而忙着回应对方在远处朝他挥手，他对此给了对方一个发自内心的微笑，而且对于自己的笑有多么温柔毫无自知。

美好的一天，他想。

等到法尔考打理好自己走进餐厅，厨房里两人份的煎蛋火腿还在刚刚关掉的煎锅里吱吱作响。他倒上牛奶和橙汁，再把煎蛋放在托盘里送到桌上。这时候荷兰人走进来，他的笑容被一捧沾有水滴的郁金香遮住一半。

然后他把那束花插进瓶子里，这就是他的房资。

这种情况在某些时候会演变得十分超过，有时候哥伦比亚人的房客在进入室内之后换上一件新家居袍，没人清楚是谁先点起来的火，不知不觉他的手就已经伸进层叠衣物的缝隙里……于是他们的早餐被冷落，然后凉掉，而两个当事人则更需要再洗一次澡，但没人知道两个身体健康的成年男人会花多少时间在上面。

早在罗宾成为他房客的时候还是个初出茅庐的画师，至少他了解到的情况是这样。荷兰人一个人从祖国来到英国，鬼使神差地来到他的酒吧。范佩西在对他的脸进行速写的时候并不清楚他是那里的老板，彼时后者正擦拭着一支香槟杯，他迅速注意到时不时在自己身上逗留的目光，与那些试图向他搭讪的人不同，他看向他的频率更高，但并不灼热得令人感到不适。

紧接着他们目光交汇，时间静止了几秒种后，法尔考发现自己的心脏似乎漏跳了一拍。他有一张英俊的脸，哥伦比亚人想，他的眼睛是茶色的，吊灯的光线变成一个明亮的小点在他眼里摇荡。但他只是干咳一声，手忙脚乱地朝他勾勾嘴角，又开始心不在焉地忙起手上的活。

不到一分钟后那男人走到吧台前，把自己完成的速写放在台面上，轻轻往前一推“我不确定它能不能换一杯酒，但我想这或许充当小费？”

“当然，”法尔考停下手里的动作“你当然可以换一杯免费的酒。”……甚至可以在上面留个电话，如果你想。他把这个若隐若现的念头压下去。但在他收起那张纸片的时候的确看到了写在最下方的一串数字。

事情变得微妙起来，他凝视着那条号码扬起一道眉毛，荷兰人向他解释“我正在找房子，”他说“我猜你一定遇到过各种各样的人，能不能帮我个忙？”

从那时候开始过了有相当一段时间他才真正变成他的房客，而在这个过程里，罗宾范佩西为了找到一处合适的居所的确经历了一些波折，而他的入住也十分戏剧化。

距他们初次见面到现在已经过去了将近一年，他们熟络于其中一方时不时前去酒吧的互动，当然也不乏另一方的邀请。那里能遇见各种各样的人，画家想，还有那个有点可爱的店主。

等到年轻的艺术家几乎花光了自己用于租住酒店的每一分钱，哥伦比亚人于心不忍，但绝非类似于某种雌性动物对它们幼崽产生的关怀，这光是听起来就十分荒唐。那男人不拘小节，看起来就好像真的需要什么人帮助他打理生活一样，尽管他实际上做得相当不错，拉达梅尔想，而且比起来他还比他大了几个年头。

也许出于朋友之间那种常被人们称作友情的东西，又或者比这还要高出那么一点。尽管拉达梅尔知道这人永远不会让自己露宿街头，但他还是提出了邀请。

“或许你可以搬到我这来，”他顿了顿，觉得对方有百分之八十的概率会高兴地答应。他们认识的时间将近十二个月，从没出现过能让彼此不能容忍对方的行为，对于各自的生活习惯也互不干扰，于是他接着说出自己的理由“我不想让自己的房子空着。”虽然它一直空着。拉达梅尔并非独身主义者，但他从哥伦比亚到马德里，摩纳哥，再到曼彻斯特都没有固定伴侣，伴侣，这个词汇对他来说也足够遥远。

范佩西的沉思属于法尔考想象那剩下百分之二十里的一种场景，他的眉头微微皱起，眉骨给眼眶留下深色阴影，有几根长睫毛从中伸出来。但这并没有维持多久，几秒钟后他抬起头，茶色的漂亮眼睛从眼眶的阴影里露出来“可是我也许不能按时付给你房费。”

“或许你可以不定时提供给我几幅作品，” 他未来的房东低头摆出一副凝思的样子，没过多久，他挑起一道眉毛 “你觉得怎么样，画家先生？”


	2. Chapter 2

油画商人里卡多 雷特的造访始于他们初次见面后的半个年头。

他与范佩西认识于一场画展活动，尽管作为新生画师，罗宾并没有几副选中参展的作品，然而机缘巧合，巴西人与他交换手机号码之后他们迅速熟络起来。这位巴西人性情温和友善，但多多少少出人意料地与他脾气相投。而他与拉达梅尔，早在他们同在马德里的时候就已经成为了朋友，那是后话。

彼时卡卡来到曼彻斯特，在联系这位荷兰新秀之前，他选择先找到老朋友的酒吧放松一下。他的座位正好能看见吧台，于是他落座，抬头，然后看见那荷兰人背靠着吧台坐在高脚椅上，正翘着他的长腿，面前是摊开的画本。而店主本人正在吧台后凿着一颗冰球，动作娴熟，灯光打在上面随着他手的动作让冰面看起来亮莹莹的。里卡多看见他凿好冰，在上面倒上威士忌，随即把杯子往前一推。

奇妙的场景，他想，身在异乡他能同时遇到两个熟人。然而他并不确定这时候是否该上去跟他们两个同时打招呼，或者把他们介绍给对方，但也许他们本来就认识呢？

最终他选择走向吧台 “请给我来杯相同的。”

他的两个好朋友同时认出了他，他能看见他们的眼里产生惊喜与疑问的过程，三个人互相对望，于是事情变得明了。在场的所有当事人在大脑里用不同语句一同感慨事情的巧合性，在短暂的沉默后，酒吧的主人隔着吧台探出身体与他拥抱，用他们南美人的礼节贴了贴他的两颊。

等到荷兰画家已经在整个欧洲都有所名气，他在曼彻斯特混迹了有一段时间，这时候他已经拥有了自己的工作室，一个专属于他的一层独立建筑，那里采光相当不错，四面都有植被环绕，离他们的住所也不远。他们的关系足够熟络到能让一个商人直接进入画家的作坊，里卡多就是在那里再次见到了罗宾。

还有他的男伴。

拉达梅尔背对着他，身体半靠在附近某张沙发的扶手上，他面朝着画布，身前的男人正拿着画刷涂涂抹抹。里卡多干咳了一声，哥伦比亚人回过头注意到他，起身和他拥抱，与之前的每一次见面一样贴贴他的脸。这时，巴西人注意到画家仍在忙碌的画布上正是他的哥伦比亚朋友本人的形象，除了几乎一丝不挂，像天使般只有几块布料遮住必要的部位，他用独特的手法描绘他健美的肌肉，而色调的运用则让画面看起来拥有某种神性的光辉——他的确在描绘一个天使，或者是一位天神。

实际上罗宾第一次为他作画并非眼前这幅，拉达梅尔不知道自己究竟如何答应了他——在罗宾提出来的时候，他根本不想找什么借口用来拒绝他，或者世界上根本没有人能拒绝他。那时他们尚未对彼此确定什么关系，他们的相遇不带有任何使命与责任，单纯得像是童话里杜撰的故事。

但也足够疯狂。当时他的模特不着寸缕，就在画室里那张放有不少软垫的沙发上，房间角落里的老式唱片机里响着什么没怎么有唱词的音乐，午后的阳光从帘幕的缝隙里一道道渗进来，空气中的微尘在光里悠闲地飘浮，那场景在某种程度上像极了《泰坦尼克号》里的桥段。拉达梅尔看着他的画师摸着自己的下巴，随后他的手掌盖住了半张脸，但他勾起来的嘴角还是有一部分留在了外面，他看见他的眼里闪着光。他仍能清楚地想起当时的场景，他想就算再过相当长一段时间也能做到。

里卡多禁不住低呼一声，倘若他见过画家的速写本，或许他的表情会更加丰富。这时候画师刚把自己大部分灵感留在了纸上，随后他们用南美人的习惯行了一个同样的见面礼，尽管在荷兰人们并不那么做。里卡多的胡茬蹭得他有些发痒，罗宾咯咯笑起来。

“你喜欢这幅画吗，里奇？”罗宾倾了倾身体让画架上的画布更多地展示在他面前“至少没人不喜欢拉达梅尔是不是？”

“像个天神。”里卡多又盯着画布看了一会。

“不过我可不准备把这个卖掉，”画家面露愉悦神色“实际上我甚至不准备让它被更多人看见。”

卡卡若有所思地点点头“看起来你跟你男朋友过得不赖，拉达梅尔？”

后者略带腼腆地勾起嘴角，里卡多看见他们互相对视，随后法尔考的脸上似乎泛起一小片红色“我们都还不错，不过还没到你说的那种程度......”

“嗯哼，那是早晚的事，对不对？”毕竟可没几个人能让罗宾这么干，他听见自己大脑里有个小声音这么说，卡卡眨眨眼。

那天晚上他们共同躺在浴缸里，浴室里氤氲的水汽和香波的味道让气氛变得十分放松，拉达梅尔想起白天发生的种种，看着自己身旁头同样泡在水里的男人一脸享受。他搞不清他们现在的关系，不论这是从什么时候发生的，对天发誓他在最开始并没有想过能到这一步，仿佛一趟单向行驶的列车如常在起始后加快了运行的速度，但他不确定它能驶向何处。

他们几乎做了一切亲密之事，他们做爱，接吻，做爱时接吻，有时在接吻后做，做之后再次接吻……而他们在精神上与肉体关系同样契合，但他仍找不清解决问题的头绪。伴侣绝非只在性事时接吻就能确定关系不是吗，他想。

或许他们都需要给彼此一些承诺，然而承诺就像是午后阳光里闪闪发光的雪，随着时间推移，人们甚至不能察觉到痕迹。然而，然而……

他不想再思辨那些关于片刻欢愉与永恒孤寂的命题。但他还是忍不住提出了自己的问题，我们的关系究竟到了什么程度？

“哦，我的拉达梅尔……”范佩西从水里起身，用双手捧起他的脸，有水珠顺着他短短的发梢滴在上面，随即被他用指腹抹去 “是你希望的任何程度——”一个吻落在他的额头上。

“你知道我爱你。” 他说。


	3. Chapter 3

他的指腹划过他的脸，那处与虎口的薄茧引起了他的注意。法尔考顺势握上他的手，于是对方停顿了一秒后，温热的掌心顺从地贴上他的脸。他柔软的皮肤反复轻蹭着罗宾的手，一个让法尔考本人都觉得有点疯狂的念头越发鲜明地浮现在脑海：他的茧究竟是因为常年握调色盘，还是因为拿枪？即使那是左手。

这个想法让他觉得自己足够疯狂，但拉达梅尔 法尔考并不是一个普通市民。

他的酒吧的确归属本人所有，但并非主要作为他身份的掩护，那是他在修养期间自己打理的另一种生活。只不过如果作为特勤组织的一份子，他清楚自己拥有多少自留地。或者说，他很庆幸能拥有这片自留地。

但他不能逃避责任。这就是他不能给出或者试图得到什么承诺的原因，一种莫名其妙的情感不容抗拒地在他心头翻涌，一种诡异的失落感，他想，他找不出它们为谁而产生。没有人能够逃避责任。

他并不愿意把这种臆想认定为某种应激，哥伦比亚人一时间心烦意乱，有相当多的时间他的脑海里都在不停地播放关于从前任务中的种种细节，一些不应该发生的事和既定不得不发生的事，无论如何它们最好的归宿应该是被尘封在记忆的角落。以致于在来到曼市的最开始，任何一丝风吹草动都能引起这个特工的过度注意。

而拉达梅尔 法尔考并非软弱之人。

他试图晃晃脑袋让自己清醒，至少该享受当下，而不是被那些不找边际的猜想搞得心神不宁。但罗宾的手仍在他脸上小范围游走，而他的胳膊还被他抓着，于是他只能眨眨眼，对方的脸在他上方，茶色的眼睛里流露出关切的神色。

“你还好吗？”他看见他的的嘴一张一合，范佩西的脸被水汽蒸得有点红，他看起来像是蒙了一层雾，美丽而不真实。

“我还好，”他说 “只不过蒸汽让我有点晕。”

第二天他独自来到自己的酒吧，而他的室友则因需要参加什么活动一大早就出了门。然而他还没来得及喝完一天里的第一杯咖啡，里卡多走进来。

“早啊，拉达梅尔，”里卡多愉快地跟他打招呼，然后自然地坐在对面的椅子上 “我不知道你早上也开张。”

可是他仍然进来了不是吗，法尔考挑起眉。这倒是让他想起在西班牙，在跟卡卡搭档的多数日子里他们也时不时坐在一起共用早餐，在餐桌上喝着咖啡规划任务细节——尽管他们隶属于两个不同组织，但当他们发现对方与自己住处的距离极其相近时，更何况同在西班牙的两个美洲人在跨组织的合任务中拥有惊人的契合度。

那时候初来乍到的两人并没有什么多重身份，特勤组相来行动隐秘，所以除了同僚，多数人并不为人所知。

但在一次任务中卡卡因膝盖上的伤势出现了细小失误，于是蝴蝶扇动翅膀带来飓风，他们陷入相当危险的境地，所幸特工们优秀的素质能让他们总算脱身，在捡回一条命之后他被派去了情报部门。跟之前相比尽管需要外出完成的任务有所减少，但他仍需要投入更多的精力用以指挥调度，不过里卡多无论什么事都做得完美如同他本人，曾经是，现在也是，法尔考想象不到哪天不是。

“我感觉这就像是回到了马德里。”咖啡匙闪烁着清晨的阳光被里卡多愉快地拿起来，用于搅拌刚刚送过来的咖啡。

“的确有点，”法尔考转头看向窗外“但这里的天气可不比马德里……”因为这里经常下雨，也没有马德里那么多晴天，意识到自己的出神，他把思绪拉回来。法尔考突然发现话题的指向意味着什么，他先是环视周围，确认安全后又开门见山地提出问题 “里奇，你这次来只是为了罗宾的作品？”

“上次是，这次不全是。”卡卡开诚布公，“但我只是被指派过来，并没有收到下一步的动作指令，所以可以先忙点自己的事……不过我猜你的假期生活马上就要结束了。”里卡多瘪瘪嘴做出一个遗憾的表情。

法尔考不可置否，他知道自己就算是在流言里沉寂的时间也足够漫长 。实际上在这期间他并没有脱离组织，而是间断地完成一些零碎任务，但跟之前的强度相比，那的确能称得上是假期。能有一个放松的机会实属难得，然而他在休养的前期也的确遇到了不少需要克服的问题。

有那么一会两个人都安静下来，只有餐具互相碰撞发出的响声在他们周围无限放大，但没过多久，吧台上有人打开了音响，轻快的声音像是颜料掉进水里那样在空气里缓慢地扩散，卡卡注意到那是他之前在画室听到过的曲子。一分钟后他的前搭档也发现了这点，哥伦比亚人先是听见乐声响起，头开始他习以为常，像对待再平常不过的大多数清晨，但等他发现后，卡卡认为他看起来欲言又止，随即投去一个询问的眼神。哥伦比亚特工迟疑着，面前杯子里的液体不安地旋转 “……实际上我现在并不确定罗宾的可信度。”

卡卡愣了一下，有那么一秒他看起来就像是在反复咀嚼这话的意思 “我以为你已经确认过自己男朋友的身份了？”

“……据我掌握的版本，他并没有什么异常。”

“好吧，拉达梅尔。”卡卡没有多加迟疑，对于自己搭档为何提出这样的要求，他从不过问原由“希望是你想多了，我觉得罗宾还挺不错的。”他私心补充。


	4. Chapter 4

几天后卡卡带来了关于荷兰人身份的的资料，上面显示并无任何异常，与他们了解到的罗宾完全一致，这个男人没有任何秘密。

这才是问题所在，他所呈现在世人眼前的人生轨迹透明而单纯，像是在按剧本完美地上演。

这次里卡多也心中生疑，好奇与他不愿意承认的戒备心让他决定亲自一探究竟，于是再次来到画室，当着法尔考的面装作不慎弄翻了画家刚调好色的颜料盒，五颜六色的色块争相朝着画布划出一道道彩色的抛物线，却在正中目标前被荷兰人稳稳接住。它们重新回到原有的位置，只有其中一小点混合好的颜色溅在画布上，刚好被用作那处色彩的填充，滴水不漏。

两个南美人在一瞬间交换了眼神，随即里卡多连忙为自己的粗心道歉，荷兰人眨了眨眼，放下画笔的手在空中停顿了不到一秒，转而轻拍上他的背表示安慰。

他们的判断的确是准确的。

*******  
罗宾 范佩西受到MUFC的召回指令是在几天之后。

尽管MUFC属于机构网络之内，但跟同地区的MCFC相比，他们实际上更像是一个合法的佣兵组织。范佩西被KNVB指派到英国时曾经惊讶于他们的体制：这里的成员几乎人人都有另一个身份，他们的目的不尽相同，多半是为了确保安全而作出的掩护，也有一些人是真正地享受另一种生活，还有一部分对这种极高的自由度乐在其中。但无论如何，所有的成员们都在某些地方存在一种不可名状的引力，除了日常生活中种种或近或远的联系之外，他们在任务中也表现出了极高的契合度。

有那么一部分人如果只过安逸的生活获得的收入甚至多于在特勤组，这么看起来这里有点像个志愿者组织，他在当时腹诽。

他走在回廊里饶有兴致地回想起当时的情景，但墙上的挂画引起了他的注意，那是他前不久才交给里卡多的作品，从完成到出售，又回到他的面前没超过一周。范佩西眉头一跳，里卡多是个精明的商人。

“那是RIO昨天挂上去的，”大卫 德赫亚在他身侧突然出现，西班牙人正歪着头眯眼欣赏了一会那副作品，离开前留下后半句话 “他在各方面都能算是你的粉丝。”

在MUFC，他毫不怀疑自己能见到任何事。

实际上他的委派任务读起来并不困难：接应新特工完成对LFC在曼市某个据点的清理活动。他把像是隐形眼镜般的智能镜片戴在瞳孔上花了一些时间，那之后他的视野里就出现这么一句话，也只有这一句话。

而哥伦比亚特工的方面，他在前一天收到了里卡多带来的消息，以及一块同型号的智能镜片。但出于谨慎，他并不急于向新组织提交关于自己过于详细的信息。

他们佩戴的智能镜片看起来与普通隐形眼镜无异，但在设定好的条件里却能联通每一名特勤人员，它与配备的耳麦联通，通过上面的按钮可以打开小型地图，代表己方人员的小红点就散布在相应位置，以便于接应与调度，而在另一种模式下，每个成员还可以共享其中某人的视野。

法尔考再次拿起自己配枪，他先是在手里掂了掂，端详了一会换到左手，他平举胳膊，目光因在前方聚焦而显得十分凌厉。他怀念那种感觉，但最终哥伦比亚特工又把枪换回右手，然后塞进绑在右腿的枪带上。

他的左臂有一小块弹孔留下的痕迹。

那块疮疤在现在看来并不算太大，随着时间的推移，从内里翻出的皮肉正因为时间这种主要作用力逐渐淡化。它对美观毫无影响，然而却明显地昭示着某些故事。

那时候子弹以一种诡异的倾斜角度进入他的前臂，然后从背面穿出，剧痛在一片空白中破空而来，那时候他还不知道这意味着什么。

只不过在之后他没能再用那只手开枪射击。

他的前房客在他们初夜的清晨问起其中原由，范佩西早在头一天夜晚的最开始就发现了它，但他在当时无瑕顾及，荷兰人并不确定对方提及这些东西会对他自己产生什么影响。于是在他们相拥而眠之后，他在他的臂膀中醒来，罗宾刚睁开眼的时候刚好与对方四目相对。没过多久随口提出那处枪疤——

我曾经服过兵役，这是在实战中留下来的。随后他退伍，来到欧洲，直到现在。他对他的提问没有表示出什么惊讶或是疑惑，仿佛早就有所预料般，他语气平静，平静得好像故事的主人公并不是他自己。

画家把注意力全放在了简短故事的内容里，他惊讶地挑起眉，之后他的神色在对方的讲述中缓和下来，握着他的手倒是渐渐收紧。

现在还会感到痛吗？他问。

但他并没有等他回答就坐起身，之后又俯下身体，用舌尖贴上那块皮肤轻轻地打着旋。

也许这段时间他的确过于安逸了，法尔考皱起眉头，暗自责备起自己的念旧，尤其是在这种关头。特工试图调整思绪，却在低头整理袖口的时候思考起等任务结束后他是否还能赶上与他的房客共进晚餐。

但这个念头也仅仅不足一瞬，当他重新抬起头，他的眼里闪烁着认真专注的神采，又像是一头捕猎前的猛兽，为自己早已拟定好的计划做足了准备。

拉达梅尔把仅剩的匕首掷向正捡起地上枪支的敌人，那把枪就在已经倒地的人几乎是触手可及的地方，没人清楚那里面是否还有子弹，或者还有几颗子弹，哥伦比亚特工来不及多加思考，几乎是身体先于大脑做出的保护手段，尽管那是他手边唯一的武器。所幸对方还没能扣动扳机，手腕就被破空而来的匕首刺穿，法尔考以他能达到的最快速度冲到那人身边，捡起来自敌方的枪械后立刻拔出了自己的匕首——这片区域里的最后一个敌人才堪堪断了气。

他打开视野里的地图，红色小点正在朝着自己的位置移动，特工稍微松了一口气，如果增援再晚些到达现场，他并不能够明确自己下一步的动作，但如果早了那么一会，陷入本该他一人完成的指令里没人能保证是否会产生额外的损耗，MUFC制定的计划远比他想象中还要周密。

但意料之外的，他看见了他的房客，MUFC的特派增援，他的接应者。左手握着枪。

刹那间一切困惑都拥有了答案，翻涌的潮水铺天盖地打下来，到达滩涂最终归于平静。幸好他们刚刚属于同一阵营，不必担忧彼此或将站在山崖的两侧在某一天拔刀相向。但新的潮涌接踵而至，关于他本人，更多的疑惑被他压在心头，现在还不是时候。

罗宾 范佩西的表情先是困惑，然后变成惊讶，看起来甚至带了点无辜，像个犯了错的孩子一样显得有些不知所措。换做是平时，拉达梅尔可能会上去亲吻他的眼，用柔软的唇瓣在他的长睫毛上似有似无地蹭。但他现在并不确定自己是否还能这么对他，以何种心情。况且他们都知道战斗还在继续，时间并不允许他们处理私人事宜。

“跟我走。”范佩西打断了这种片刻沉默。

一时间他对这次行动的保密度做不出任何评价，法尔考被他拉着手腕奔跑，他能感受到来自对方的熟悉触感和体温，但头脑里却像是飘了雪花的闭路电视，卡了磁条的磁带，大雾弥漫的山谷，他试图在一团混沌里寻找出一个头绪，他失败了。酒馆老板茫然地抬头看着他的男伴，后者的神情与他在画布上涂抹时的专注别无二致，他有时候也会拉住他的手，胡乱编造着寻找灵感的理由，只不过这次另一只手里握着的是枪。

直到第二波敌人围住他们。这反倒是帮了哥伦比亚特工一把，以便于他绷紧神经，将注意力全部集中在解决眼前的麻烦上。两名特勤干员不约而同，背对背举起上了膛的枪。

他们身上都沾上了血，绝大部分来自别人，罗宾甚至丢掉了他的外套，汗湿的额发散落下一缕，一滴汗液顺着流进他衣物的血迹上，法尔考清理掉周围的杂鱼，目光投向他工作上的新同伴。而荷兰特工对着他的脸开了一枪，哥伦比亚人离他并不太近，却足够在他枪口的射程之中，他看见洞黑的枪口指向眉心，枪声响起，有血飞溅在他的侧脸。

“对不起，”荷兰人一脸愧疚地走向他 “我不该朝着动脉射击的。”随后他伸手抹去他脸上的血迹(效果并不怎样）

“这是最后一个了，是吗？”哥伦比亚特工回头看了一眼之前出现在他背后的倒霉鬼，那人抽搐了一会才断气。

“我猜是的，不过就算再出现，他们的结果都是一样的。”范佩西把打空了子弹的枪扔在一边，神色又恢复到这天他刚见到他时候的样子，他的脸上有一道浅浅的伤口，单看起来惹了祸的孩子回家面对家长。法尔考不清楚他究竟是如何能让自己看起来几乎置身事外。

“会有人来清理现场的，我们现在得回去汇报任务，”荷兰人犹豫了一下“然后晚上一起吃个饭......就像之前那样？”

“好。”他平静地说。

“......是不叫上里奇的那种?”

“当然了。”哥伦比亚人笑起来。

有一道无形的隔阂横亘在他们之间，所幸他们都知道解决这个问题并不算困难。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续或将出现在番外


End file.
